Normality is overrated
by AndromedaS05
Summary: Sherlock and John realise that they have feelings for each other but they keep it in secret until they find out what are those feelings. Future (hopefully) Johnlock
1. An unusual normal day

**First this characters doesn't belong to me they belong to Conan Doyle and BBC**

**So this is a future Johnlock story and I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: An unusual normal day

The day began like any other day. John woke up with the sound of the fire alarm "_Sherlock burned the kitchen again_" thought John, and grabbed his bathrobe ready to go under the stairs.

"What have you done now Sherlock?" John shouted when he walked into the living room. There wasn't any answer from the kitchen so John hurried up a bit and saw Sherlock under the tap. He had an injury in his hand because of the fire. John's heart skipped a beat when he saw his friend in that situation.

"Sh-Sherlock are you all right?" Stammered John taking Sherlock's hand still under the cold water.

" It's fine John, it's just a burn, this things happen to me really often"Sherlock said looking to his worried roommate.

"It's not fine Sherlock, you might have done more damage to you. You have to be more careful..." Sherlock growled as an answer.

" I get that as an OK" said John.

Sherlock screamed in pain when John dropped his hand away.

"Sorry"- said John when he realized that he hurt Sherlock more than he pretended to do -_"_I'm going to take the medicine kit to take care of that" pointing to Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock didn't said a word, he was too busy looking the exactly place in his hand where previously John's hand was.

He didn't want to think about when he felt a shiver down his spine when his best friend touched him. First he thought it was because of the injury but when his friend, got closer to study his burn he realised that he actually felt something he couldn't explain... John was his only friend, his weakness and he couldn't explain why his heart beats so fast when John gets closer to him.

Meanwhile John was searching for the medicine kit from his room. He didn't know why he was so nervous _"It was only a minor burnt"_ - John thought when he found the kit and ran down stairs - _" but what would have happened if instead of a minor injury it would had been a grave burn? Sherlock. He is my best friend and I don't know what I would do if something happe..."_John was so nervous and so distracted in his thoughts that he did not realize he came into the kitchen and suddenly he hit with the table making a lot of noise and made the kit fall, making Sherlock got back to reality.

John more nervous than before took the kit, faster as he could, that fell from his hands when he hit the table.

"John are you all right" said Sherlock with a smile in his lips._"How can he be so careless? One of this day he will get hurt if he gets abstracted in his thoughts all the time and doesn't look where he goes"_

"I.. I didn't see the table I was too nerv... We-well It doesn't matter, come on get your hand off the tap I'm going to apply you some cream for the burn" said John walking throw the room and sitting in a chair looking for the cream to treat burns.

"_John would realise if I have a fast heartbeat?"_ Sherlock thought getting off the tap " I'm fine John you don't have to..." But before Sherlock ended the sentence, John was looking at him with an expression that Sherlock interpreted as an _"__if you are not going to cooperated I swear I'm going to take to the hospital if you like it or not"_so the only reply possible was " all right John you don't have to take me to the hospital I'll collaborate"

In that moment John's face had a big smile in his face, Sherlock sat next to him and John started applying cream on the burn.

Sherlock felt comfortable in John's hands even when his burnt started hurting a bit more, but it didn't matter he was with his doctor and nothing or anyone couldn't take that moment from him. Not even John himself.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I'm going to try get a chapter every week so keep reading and you can review if you want :)**


	2. Who knew stupidity could be funny?

Chapter 2: Who knew stupidity could be funny?

"Come on Sherlock" said John when he saw his friend looking to Anderson in not an actually friendly way.

A couple of days passed since the kitchen accident and none of them talk about it since John made Sherlock clean the hole kitchen, obviously Sherlock made himself look like a victim saying that his hand was useless and that he couldn't do anything in his condition, so John had an idea. He forbade him take any case until his hand would be totally recover and then he clean the kitchen. John left the apartment just for an hour because he needed tea and milk from the supermarket and when he returned the kitchen was totally clean and Sherlock had the inspector Lestrade on the phone looking for a new case. "_H__e is so predictable" _Thought John happy to see his friend ready for a new case.

" How can someone be so stupid!" Screamed Sherlock getting John back to the reality.

"Sherlock, what did we talk about insulting people on public?" John whispered in Sherlock's ear while he was carrying him out side the crime scene.

" But John this is a new level of stupidity even for Anderson! Every clue says that the husband is the killer and he still think that his is not guilty!" Sherlock's voice sounded exasperating as if he wanted to punch anyone who was closer to him. _" It'll be better if I don't keep insisting about it anyway. But it might be funny seeing Sherlock hitting Anderson's idiot face... but I don't know if Lestrade would let him see any other crime scenes after that" _Thought John with a smile in his face.

"Come on Sherlock lets talk to Lestrade about the clues and let allow Anderson remain as an idiot" Said John in a peaceful tone.

Sherlock smiled a little bit, not letting John see it of curse. John was the only person capable to make Sherlock's angriness into happiness in a matter of seconds and Sherlock really appreciated it even if he didn't want it to recognize it.

When they arrived in Scoldan Yard and talked to Lestrade, Sherlock made a detailed paragraph on each of the evidences that indicated the husband was the killer, Lestrade immediately placed an order against the husband. Sherlock and John left Scorlan Yard in less 30 minutes and resolve the crime in almost 3 hours.

"That was incredible" Pointed John when they got inside a cab.

"You still say those things aloud John" - Said Sherlock trying not to smile - " And I could solved it earlier but Anderson was trying to convince me that I didn't have enough clues!"

" Well you know how he is" Sherlock looked funny to John looking for an answer "Like a pain in the ass"

Both friends started laughing and looking to each other _" God bless that pain in the ass"_ Sherlock thought when he realise that John's hand was in his leg _"unconsciously " _ thought Sherlock.

Just a few seconds later the cap arrived in Baker Street John paid and both men got off the cab still laughing.

When they went up the stairs, Sherlock lay down on the couch while John went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"_Would John realise someday that I like how he makes me do things that I don't specially like, like clean the kitchen or not insulting people on public?" _Thought Sherlock while he was looking John preparing the tea. _"Since when I have this, feelings might be?" _Sherlock thought nervous _"This doctor of mine is making me think about things that I thought I never have to think before" _

Meanwhile John was in the kitchen making the tea and thinking why he put his hand in Sherlock's leg. _"Why I did it? Well we were laughing and this things happens right? It's not something weird between two friends, and why Sherlock didn't get his leg apart? Maybe he didn't feel uncomfortable or he didn't notice... What am I saying of curse he noticed HE IS SHERLOCK he notice everything!" _A bit of tea full into his trousers making John sigh _"Well he didn't say anything so he probably don't care about it, he might think it was something what friends do. Now lets go to the living room and pretend nothing is weird"_

John arrived into the living room and Sherlock hide the silly smile he had in his face when he saw the spot of tea in his friend's trousers and how he was nervous like the day he almost fall to the ground when he hit the table and drank a bit of tea. _"Mental note not let John realise any silly smile into I'll figure it out it out what it's really going on" _Thought Sherlock looking back to his cup of tea.

"_Why Am I do nervous? Come on John focus on the tea"_

And both friends stay in silence drinking their cups of tea thinking about each other but not looking or saying a word.

**So I did this chapter a bit longer I hope you all liked it and if you want anything please say it on a review. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Not an usual night

Chapter 3 Not an usual night

Suddenly a loud sound woke John. He felt a heavy waist on his head so he opened his eyes. The first he saw was the program of Top Gear on the TV. Now he remembered he felt asleep in the sofa after they drink the tea and turned on the TV!. The second thing he heard it was the sound of someone breathing. _"I fall asleep in Sherlock's shoulder!"_ John thought and he opened his eyes even more when he realised that the heavy thing he felt in his head was Sherlock's head. John didn't want to move or do anything that could make that situation blow off so he decided close his eyes again and listen Sherlock's breath.

When Sherlock notice that John fall asleep in his shoulder the first he did was panic. "_What do I do now? Do I wake him and he gets angry or I let him sleep and he gets angry because I haven't wake him up?"_ Sherlock decided to keep calm and he started to hear John's breath above the sound of the TV. _"John looks so vulnerable in this position" _Thought Sherlock so he left sleep John the hole night. Sherlock stayed awake the hole night looking at John and hearing the "stupid" programs on the TV.

Sherlock released John was awake so he pretended be asleep because he knew that situation could be awkward for him.

Sherlock smiled when he released John fall asleep again, he never thought John could ever do it "_Why he didn't get away from me?" _Thought Sherlock looking to a happy asleep John. He was so close to him, so peaceful. _" If I kiss him now and he pretends it never happened I'll realise feelings are useless and we could go back to our lives. But if he kiss me back everything in my world could change, in our world. But for John, just for John, I could do anything, things I thought they were just for ordinary people... I would do anything he'll ask me to do, let him go or never let him go. Because just for seeing him smile want more time I could break me heart."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell. John woke up immediately and Sherlock ran down stairs as fast as he could thinking in how John had become his only weakness.

In the other side of the door was a man holding a package. Sherlock realised then that inside of the package were the things he ordered on internet: a few test tubes, a new microscope, and the most important thing a red sweater he was going to give to John on his birthday. Yes, Sherlock Holmes knew John's birthday. It was the only birthday he remembered apart of his mother's, Mycroft's, he only pretends forget it, and his own. It was the sweater John had been looking on the internet for several days. When Sherlock asked him why he wasn't going to buy it he said it was to expensive, so Sherlock saw an opportunity when John went to the clinic and he left him alone with his laptop.

Of curse, for Sherlock it wasn't so expensive and he thought John would realise that Sherlock really cares about him.

Meanwhile up stairs John was recovering from the shock that he had when the bell rang.

"_I fell asleep again in Sherlock's shoulder and I'm sure he realised that my head was in his shoulder all over the night!" _John was really shocked about the fact Sherlock didn't move the hole night and he didn't wake up in any moment of the night when he usually sleeps like 4 hours when he is really tired.

Sherlock appeared a few seconds later with a big box in his hands.

"How was your night John?" Said Sherlock when he arrived in the living room.

"I-It was fine, thanks Sherlock." Said John and his cheeks became red. "How was yours, did you sleep the hole night?" John wanted to asked him if he felt comfortable with his head in his shoulder the hole night but that wasn't a comfortable question and he realised that the question that came into his mouth wasn't exactly a good question.

"I guess I sleep the hole night, yes John I think the tea left me tired" Said Sherlock _"That wasn't a good answer come on brain!" _Thought Sherlock and he realised John was making a face that he he understood as: _Sherlock you always drink tea and you don't sleep usually. _That face John always does it when he knows that Sherlock is lying to him, so before John said anything he into his room and John stayed on the site wondering what Sherlock had done during the night and why he lied about it..

* * *

**So, how was it? Maybe not longer enough but I hope you like it and probably the next chapter will be next Sunday. So if you liked and you want anything concrete on the next chapter please review and tell me about it and if you just like it you can make a review if you want *wink* :)**


	4. The first thing he took from the closet

Chapter 4: The first thing he took from the closet

Sherlock didn't left the room until he knew what exactly he was going to say to John. He didn't know what to say to him about what had happened through the night because nothing actually happened so he just stayed in his bedroom, he unpacked John's birthday gift which of curse he hid in the deepest part of his closet, and he stayed in his bed hearing john's steps in the kitchen. _" He has to be making breakfast" _Thought Sherlock as he looked at his watch. _"It's 8 in the morning. He is late for work. He is never late and this is all my fault, I shouldn't let him sleep so much, but he was so tired...He shouldn't go to work today, in fact he should be here every day and every night and no checking anyone else than me! But of curse he does, he is John. In fact he cares about everyone, and he always gives that smile that makes everyone happier" _Sherlock felt weird when he thought in John caring about anyone else than him. John is the kind of person everyone wants to have as friend. He's smart, attentive, he knows when he is needed, and those were the things Sherlock most like about his friend. A part of the way he always makes him smile even when he is lost or bored, John always knows how to comfort him. He lied in his bed and he wonder, like many times before, if John also comforts his other friends the way he does to him, or if maybe, just maybe, he is the only one that gives him that privilege.

"_7:45 crap!" _Thought John getting up from the couch. He spent the last 20 minutes thinking on imprecise ideas of what Sherlock might have been thinking during the night, and what he should do when he'll see him.

Of curse, he was going to see him sooner or later "_We are going to see each other and we'll have to talk about it, but how can I talk about feelings that I don't even know what are they about with someone who has never showed his feelings to anyone. In fact I don't know if he has ever shown his feelings even to himself" _John was frustrated he didn't even realise that some coffee felt in his jeans when he was trying not to burn the toast he was preparing.

He ate his toast as fast as he could and he ran up stairs to get dressed.

Sherlock heard the sound John made when he got into his room, cause it was right below his. Sherlock smiled because he knew John was right in front of his wardrobe thinking about what he should wear.

John put on the first thing he saw in the closet, because he didn't have time to think about style in that moment. He took a plaid shirt, which was dark and pale blue and white, trousers and brown shoes.

Before John got down stairs, Sherlock in his room called a cab for John, and when he realised John was going to get down stairs he went to the living room to say goodbye to him like every day because it was an habit and he didn't want John to think he was too uncomfortable to continue with their customs...

Sherlock was in his blue robe when John went down stairs. Sherlock couldn't believe what he was looking when the small man arrived in the living room, he realised something John didn't know. John was wondering why Sherlock was looking at him with a smile so big that John couldn't avoid smiled him back, not caring about the fact he didn't know why he was doing it.

"Why are you smiling Sherlock? Do I look funny to you?" Said John looking at his clothes still with a smile in his face.

"No John, It's just..." His smile went bigger when he knew exactly John had no idea why he was actually smiling. "You are wearing the same clothes you wore when we first met" John was speechless, even himself forgot about what he wore in the moment they met. "W-well actually you missed the jacket but you look exactly like the day we met" Even Sherlock was surprised when he said it. But it was true, those were the exactly the same clothes he wore when they first met and John hadn't done it on purpose!

"A-are they? R-really? I just took the first thing I saw on my closet I-I didn't know these were _those_ clothes" _"He is going to think I've done it on purpose!" _John thought nervous when their eyes met. _"Quick! Think something not to awkward"_

"I-I didn't remember at all!" A little nervous laugh came out of his mouth unconsciously "A-a-and if in some point I'd wanted to wear them it'd be weird because I wouldn't remember it at all.."

"Why would you like to wear them again?" Said Sherlock a bit confuse.

"I-I-I don't know" Said John wit"And how-how is that you know what I wore that day?" Sherlock face came red and John noticed immediately.

"You know, I'm always deducting things and... I just remembered it." John didn't know what else to say but when he was going to think about how is that his magnificent mind had that stupid information the bell rang. In that moment Sherlock remembered he called a cab for John.

"I called a cab for you, you know, you were late and I thought you wouldn't be so late for work if I'd get you a cab" Sherlock said with his face still red_" Note: If this things are going to still happening when John and I are talking I'm going to shut that them bell"_

"_God bless that bell!" _Thought John relieved "Thank you Sherlock that was very kind. Have a nice day I'll be back at five if I don't have any unexpected surgery"

"I'll be hear when you come back" Sherlock said. It sounded more like a promise than a goodbye and John smiled at Sherlock and thought that was the moment he was expecting to make see Sherlock that he really mattered to him.

"By the way Sherlock" Said John going down stairs "I remember what you wore the day we met too" Sherlock froze when he heard it and John walk through the door not looking back. He had a huge smile on his face that remained there for the rest of the day. He took an opportunity and take advantage of it to ensure that Sherlock would realized he was not the only one who noticed the little details, especially when those details are related to Sherlock.

When Sherlock assimilated what he had heard smiled too. He laid on the couch and started to think about what he was going to do for John's birthday. _"This birthday has to be the most especial birthday he has ever had, but I think I'm going to need some help for the details" _Sherlock took his phone and he got ready to call his brother looking for an advise.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked it :) The next chapter is going to be John's birthday so if anyone wants something in particular he/she wants to happen please say it in a review or if you really like it just send me a review ^^ Next chapter it'll be next Sunday, so see you all then and thanks for reading :)**


	5. John's birthday party

Chapter 5: John's birthday party

A case with Moriarty would be less stressful! That was what Sherlock was thinking at the moment, no more thinking about John's birthday party, or his stupid-I-know-why-are-you-doing-this-for-John brother, and going after Moriarty could be less complicated. Sherlock usually forgets about the fact Mycroft is, actually clever, and sometimes even cleverer than him. Mycroft is "the Iceman" according to Moriarty, but the fact is, he knows about feelings more than Sherlock does, and that is the fact that makes him smarter when it comes about relationships and how that affects to people. That was why Sherlock knew he had to call him and tell him about the party. He knew Mycroft would want something in return, but he didn't matter. He only wanted John to be happy for his night and nothing more. He would take care of his brother later. He only had 5 days to prepare everything and he didn't know how to start!

"Don't worry brother, I can help you with the preparatives and the guests you just keep him busy, I suppose you know how to manage him" Mycroft's voice sounded, something like funny, and Sherlock didn't like it at all so he decided changed the subject. "What do you want in return Mycroft?" He thought Mycroft would ask him to resolve a weird crime or a spy case, but he only thought it. "I don't need anything Sherlock" Sherlock was surprised, in what parallel universe his brother did things for anything in return? "Actually Sherlock, I'm doing this for John, after what happened with The Woman and Moriarty I guess he needs to talk to another people apart of you or the police inspector" Sherlock knew he was right but it was something he wouldn't usually do. There had to be something more, but what? " All right Mycroft, why are you actually doing this? You don't know John enough for being his "godfather" so what is this all about?" Sherlock sounded pissed off, his own brother more than anyone had to know he isn't one of those normal people who you just can lie to and go away like nothing happened. "I know if I make him happy, you would be happy Sherlock" -Sherlock shocked, he wasn't expecting something like that coming throw his brother. -" When you are around John you change, is not perceptible to him, not even to you, but I can see when you hide your smile when John makes an awful joke. I care about you brother, never forget about it" Mycroft hang the phone and Sherlock stayed in the sofa analysing. _"Definitely feelings are more complicated than murders" _

Sherlock knew Mycroft had to want something but he didn't call him again, he stayed in the sofa, grabbed John's laptop to see if he had an interesting case and waited for John to come home.

Days passed and Sherlock was evasive and John thought it might be his fault. Sherlock was helping his brother with the guest list and Mycroft pulled some strings to keep him away from the flat doing surgeries in the clinic. Sherlock made a list with the persons he found in John's text messages. He had messages from Molly, Mycroft (_"Why he texted him?"_), Lestrade, John's sister Harry, Mike Stamford (_"That was the guy who began all of this..."_), John's ex-girlfriend Sarah (_"She is obviously out of the guests list"_), a guy from the army called David (_"I think I might need Mycroft to search about this man"_), a few texts from him and that was all. So in the party would be, including him and John 9 persons. That didn't look like the big party Sherlock wanted for John so he made a new plan. He went to the clinic when he knew John was busy, of curse with Mycroft's help, and told everyone about the birthday party. Of curse everyone knew who was Sherlock and what he is capable to do, so they accepted the invitation and promised they wouldn't tell anything to John.

When John came back home, Sherlock was in the same position he had when he left. "Are you going to do something productive or you are going to stay in the sofa for the whole week?" Said John really pissed off with Sherlock. Sherlock knew then he had to lie to John or he would stay pissed off in his birthday. "I've resolved a few minor cases John, I'm not like you I usually work" Sherlock said no looking at John's face. "You know I've been in work the whole day, haven't you?" "I haven't even notice that you have gone" Said Sherlock not looking away from the laptop. John left the room not saying anything, he was too hurt, it was true Sherlock didn't noticed he left the damn flat for a whole day? John walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, not like the ones he takes when he sees a pretty girl on the street. No, this one was different he was hurt, he suspected since the beginning why it hurt so much that Sherlock didn't notice his presence. Inside he knew that Sherlock was something more to him than just a friend, but what could he do? Sherlock was not exactly one of those man who share his feelings to anyone or someone who enjoys go out or have dates or remember birthdays, and he didn't want to approach him and being catastrophically rejected. No, he couldn't think about Sherlock in that way. He couldn't allow him to think about Sherlock in that way, because he'd be hurt, more than he was now. He left the bathroom and went into his room. He put on his pyjamas, looked at the clock, lay down on his bed and said in whisper "Happy birthday again" And he fell asleep.

Sherlock immediately regretted what he had said. He wanted John hadn't noticed that he had been checking every coming and going he did of the apartment. But everything would be rewarded, maybe John was angry with him, but when he'd realised about how Sherlock planned the birthday party and bought him a gift, he'd be really proud of him. Sherlock decided then he needed to sleep a bit for tomorrow's John's party. He laid in his bed and said in a whisper "Happy birthday John" and he fell asleep.

The day began with a lot of calls from people singing _Happy Birthday_ to John. Even Ms. Hudson made him breakfast, but Sherlock stayed in his room as long as possible. He didn't know what to do, lie and pretend he didn't remember or leave his room, congratulate him and give him a hug? He opted for the choice of leave his room, congratulate him and pretend he doesn't really care. When he left the room John was eating pancakes Ms. Hudson had prepared. "Good morning John, and happy birthday" Sherlock said immediately after entering into kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't remembered" Said shocked John "I-I thought you didn't care about those things" In fact what John wanted to say was "_I didn't know you care about me that much and you actually kept in that marvellous mind of yours!" _but he thought it would be weird. "Who told you that you were not one of my priorities?" said Sherlock with a smile in his face and he actually ran out into the living room to avoid having to continue the conversation. "You should be flattered John, Sherlock never remembers the birthdays of anyone". Said Ms. Hudson, John turned red and she winked and went to her own apartment.

The day passed very fast, John's family called him and sang _Happy Birthday_ to him , a lot of ex-girlfriends congratulated him, and that Sherlock didn't like it at all, and other colleagues of John called him. They ate fish and chips Ms. Hudson did and of curse a big chocolate cake. Ms. Hudson left the room after they drink tea and about 5:30 Sherlock's plan started. "John I know is your birthday and stuff, but Lestrade called me, he has a case, would you come with me?" Sherlock sounded like he was begging him to go so couldn't he wouldn't say no. "OK Sherlock but lets take it easy, I don't want to get kill in my own birthday!" John had that smile in his face that Sherlock loved. "One more thing John, the crime happened in a fancy party so you have to wear your best close" Sherlock went into his room not saying one more word and John did the same thing. Sherlock put on his best suit, took the gift for John, who got into a bag, he called for a cab and waited until his friend get down the stairs into the living room. John wore his best suit too. He was wearing a bow-tie and an old suit but it looked really expensive so Sherlock deduced it was from his father. "You look really handsome" Said John after he looked Sherlock's whole outfit. "You also look handsome John black makes your eyes even brighter" John was looking into Sherlock's eyes so he took long time to assimilate what he had said. "Th-thanks Sherlock your eyes look... amazing too" Sherlock had a silly smile in his face so he took his coat and got down stairs followed by a red-face John. In the cab they didn't talk at all. John didn't even ask what was in the box Sherlock was caring, he knew when Sherlock took something from their apartment it was better not to ask what was.

They finally got in to the place. Everything was quiet and there was no police around so John was wondering what was going on. Sherlock paid the driver and they got off the cab. "The body must be inside, shall we?" Sherlock was trying to hide his smile but it was very hard. John went into the place first and everything was dark and then "SORPRISE!" the light went on and there was a lot of people and there was a large sign that said: Happy Birthday John! John was shocked he didn't know what to say or do so he looked at Sherlock with a look that said "You knew about this all the time, didn't you?" And Sherlock made a big smile and got apart, because everyone in the party went to say hello to John. Sherlock went into a corner when his brother was. "Are you going to tell him you planned all this little brother?" Said Mycroft looking at John. "I'm going to tell him, someday, somehow" "Are we still talking about the party Sherlock?" Mycroft had a big smile in his face and went to talk to John.

After a while John had said hello to all the guests and Sherlock finally go to talk to his friend. When he was going to say hi they heard some music.

_**Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on**_

"What is that?" Said John when he realised the music that was set was _S&M by Rihanna_.

"I forgot I told Molly she could play the music" Sherlock was shocked, he didn't know Molly could play music like that.

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**_

Sherlock looked embarrassed and John was gaggling so hard that even the guests in the other side of the place heard him. _" I definitely shouldn't left Molly pick the damn music!"_

"Sherlock, It's all right!" John looked at Sherlock with his big ayes and his even bigger smile." Wait, did you do all this for me?" Sherlock looked red and embarrassed. "Yes John, I told you, you are really important to me" John didn't really know what to say "Lets have some fun! It's my birthday after all" Sherlock smiled back at John but he didn't know what exactly could do and John knew exactly what was going on in Sherlock's mind so he took a chance. "Come on, lets go dance!" Said John grabbing Sherlock's hand and pushing him into the dance floor. "I-I don't know what I've supposed to.." In the moment the two friends got into the dance floor, the song change. Now the song it was playing was _T__he science by Coldplay, _one of John's favourites songs. Of curse it was all planed, by Molly, Mycroft and a little help from Harry. "_"I'm definitely going to kill someone!" _John look at Sherlock and they laugh really hard. That was going to be the best birthday party John would ever have.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I made this chapter a little bigger I know... In next chapter we will see what happens when you have so much alcohol in one room! Probably Mystrade is going to happen too, so lets see how this continuous! Have fun and if you want review, until next Sunday :)**


	6. Maybe just one drink

Chapter 6: Maybe just one drink

_The Scientist by Coldplay _was on, and they didn't know what to do, dance together, or get out of the dance floor could be less embarrassing? There was no one else in the dance floor and they were about to get out of the dance floor when Mycroft's plan started. Of curse, everyone but Sherlock and John knew about Mycroft's plan. Suddenly, all the guests grab a partner. Mycroft said it would be better if there were a lot of same-gender couples on the dance floor so it wouldn't be so weird for Sherlock and John. Harry and Molly were the first ones on the dance floor because they became really good friends since they started to plan John's birthday. The person who was next to Mycroft when the plan started was Lestrade, that was not planned but Mycroft smiled, and joined the rest of the couples on the dance floor a little later Molly and Harriet. John and Sherlock looked at each other, they knew it was odd that all the guests joined at a time to the dance floor, but they didn't care a bout it, they saw an opportunity. "Do you want to dance?" Said John looking deeply into Sherlock's eyes. "It's your birthday, I think I have to do anything you want for make you happy, I guess that's what people do, aren't they?" Sherlock grabbed John's waist, and John leaned on Sherlock's shoulder _"I wish you actually could do what ever I want just for one day" _Though John resting his head in Sherlock's shoulder. Mycroft was looking at them all the time while he was dancing with Lestrade, who was a bit uncomfortable because he had only known Mycroft by the phone.

The song ended and all guests stopped dancing, they separated, and left the dance floor, except for Sherlock and John who continued dancing without music. They were really comfortable until they realized that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them, so they separated nervously, Mycroft made a face of disappointment, which only Lestrade saw. "Don't worry Mycroft" Said Lestrade looking at him "They will realize someday what each of us has noticed, they just need time" Mycroft smiled at him which was a weird thing because Mycroft doesn't smile usually. "I think it's time for plan B. We need alcohol" And both men went to the other side of the room and talked with the bartender.

"I did not know you knew how to dance!" Said John in an attempt to make a conversation, and take away the awkward silence. "Of course I do, John, in my family we've all learned how to dance, and is not a thing which I can be deletes in case my mum wants a dance .." _"Or if you maybe want to have another dance with me"_ Sherlock was very confused about all those feelings he had inside, they were new and strange and he had to hide them from John and anyone else, so he had to focus on everything he said. "Oh! Here you are! I've been looking for you both" Lestrade said with a big smile in his face "Come with me, this is a party after all, does it?" Both men follow the inspector until they saw Mycroft sitting next to a big table. Mycroft and Lestrade sit together and in front of them were Sherlock and John. "So, John" -said Mycroft when the four of theme were sitting in the table- "How old are you now? Or should I ask my brother to observe you?" Mycroft and Lestrade laugh a bit and Sherlock and John didn't now what to do, but both men had their face red. "I-I think I need a drink" John was trying to change the subject of the conversation and trying to hide his red face too "I'll get four scotches then" Lestrade was going to get the drinks when Sherlock realised "I don't drink, Lestrade, you don't have to get four drinks" Mycroft looked at him and told him "Sherlock, this is a party, you have to do what everyone in a party does! And that means you have to drink too" Mycroft was really pressing him to do it. Sherlock looked at John, who had a big smile in his face "Come on Sherlock it's my party after all" "All right, just one drink"-"Only because you are asking me to do it" Lestrade came back really fast with the drinks, that was, of course, because they were all ready made. Mycroft's plan was working perfectly! When Lestrade arrived they started talking and drinking, the conversation was really usual, how is your family?, how did you both met (Lestrade and Sherlock)?, how is that you both are so awesome (John to Sherlock and Mycroft)?. It was 12 A.M. and all the guests started to leave, but they continued talking and drinking "just a bit more"said drunk John giggling with Lestrade. Sherlock wasn't that drunk, but he just felt a little dizzy and he wasn't able to control if he was thinking something he couldn't stop saying it. Mycroft though that was the perfect time to keep going with his plan. "Lestrade, why don't we go for more drinks?" Lestrade agreed, they went and left Sherlock and John together at the table. "John I just remembered, I bought you something" Sherlock took the gift he left in the floor, between his legs during the night. "You didn't have to Sherlock" In side, John was the happiest man, even without the hole alcohol in his system, he knew Sherlock cared about him. "You care about me don't you?" said John looking at Sherlock's ayes when he took the present "It's what people do in birthdays, don't they?, come on open it Jawn" That "John" sounded like Sherlock was already drunk and John couldn't stop giggling for like a minute and Sherlock giggled too. John started breaking the wrapper, and when he realised it was the jersey he wanted so badly he looked into Sherlock's eyes and hugged him. "Oh my god, Sherlock howdidyouknow...?, Wassoexpensive, Ijust..." John was so drunk he couldn't separated the words properly. "John It's OK it wasn't THAT expensive andI wanted to do something nice for you" Sherlock didn't want to get off of John ever again. "You have feelings, don't you?" John was so grateful and so drunk that when he pulled away from the hug, his feelings took hold of him and he kissed Sherlock. Sherlock was so surprised and he didn't know what to do, but he took the risk and he continued the kiss. It was clumsy but full of passion, it felt as if they belonged to each other. Passion turned to desperation by one another. John took Sherlock's curls and pushed him closer, and Sherlock grabbed the back of John's head. It was so intimate and so needy, they didn't want to stop, they didn't want to be apart any more. Both were breathing in the other's mouth, but they didn't care, they were enjoying every single moment of it. The kiss was really long but John had to separate the kiss because so much adrenaline and passion had made his stomach look like a roller coaster and he couldn't avoid vomiting. Sherlock helped him trying not let him puke throw his shoes and his suit. When John stopped puking, he looked into Sherlock's worried eyes and said "All I wanted for my birthday was you" and he fell asleep happily in the table. Sherlock smiled and he knew maybe the next day they wouldn't remember anything, but that moment was the happiest moment he ever had. He put his head new to john's and fell asleep too.

In the other side of the room Mycroft and Lestrade were looking. They couldn't believe what their eyes just saw. They were really happy for them and they were really drunk when they decided to got out of the place. "How about I'll walk you home? I don't want you to get lost or something like that, after all I'm an inspector" Mycroft was smiling at him and he accepted. Both men left the place where John and Sherlock were asleep, and they took a cab to Mycroft's house, after all, the party doesn't have to end until you want to, does it?.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? I hope you liked and in the next chapter we will see what would happen if you are drunk, you kissed someone, you just have flashes about it and you don't want to talk about it because you are scared... I don't think I'm going to do siomething that would really hurt don't worry but this relationship is not easy. So if you liked you can review or if you want any thing that happens in the next chapter tell me about it in a review :) See you next Sunday 3**


	7. Just an innocent kiss

Chapter 7: Just an innocent kiss

John woke up with a terrible headache and an awful taste in his mouth. He woke up and looked around, _"where am I?"_was the only think he could think in that moment, then he looked up and saw the sign that said "Happy Birthday John!" and then he remembered about the party and the last thing that he remember was Lestrade taking a few drinks and giggling with him about the Holmes brothers, but that was all. He looked every where, and he realised that was alone, looked into his clock and it was 13:35, he passed out the whole evening but he didn't remember at what time he fell asleep. Suddenly he had an arcade and he ran through the room until he saw the icon of the men's toilet. When he pushed the door to open it he heard the noise of someone vomiting, there were two toilets inside and one of them was in use, so John didn't try to figure out out who was in the other one, he just ran into the other and he couldn't avoid puke. "Oh, shit!" John screamed, his throat hurt a lot "John is that you?" a voice said in the other toilet. John heard pressing the toilet chain and later someone opened the toilet door, "Do you remember anything of last night'" said a voice, when John focus in the face he realised it was Sherlock, so he cleaned his mouth and he stood up to look at him. "The last thing I remember is talking to Lestrade and giggling and drinking a lot, and you?" John sounded worry, he always does inappropriate when he gets drunk so he really wanted to know everything he did until he woke up. "I remember you telling Lestrade about why do you think Mycroft and I are so closed to everyone, and that's all" -Actually the last thing both men remembered was seeing Mycroft and Lestrade leave for more drinks, leaving them alone. Sherlock was really worried about that but he had an awful headache and he couldn't think dipper. -" I can't think John and this has never happened to me before!" John was confused too but he had to look like he had everything under control, for Sherlock. "All right"- he said looking into his friend's eyes- "this things sometimes happens I saw it on a film, we just have to go home, drink some tea and we would get our memories back at the end, OK?" Sherlock looked at John, he was so confident in that situation... so he couldn't avoid to smile "All right John, but when we get to Baker Street I would need some painkillers" Both men left the men's toilet and when they opened the door the sun was shinning. "It's cloudy 300 days at year why when we want it to be cloudy the sun is so fucking bright?" Sherlock looked as he could, to John. John was pissed off, not actually with the sun, just with the fact he couldn't remember anything and he had a really bad headache, so he couldn't keep control of his actions and exploded. "Don't worry John lets take a cab and ignore the sun" Sherlock stepped forward to call a cab and he had a big smile on his face that he wanted to hide from John. "I'm seeing you smile Sherlock and I don't think it's hilarious" John was really pissed off but Sherlock couldn't stop smiling, until they went into the cab. "Sorry John, I shouldn't laugh about it" John looked at him and said "what you need to do is hide that smile a lot of better" Sherlock was confused, every time John had made a joke, or had said something inappropriate in a crime scene or he had used his military rank, Sherlock smiled, sometimes it was really small but he always hid it from John. He thinks John has never saw him do what he does, but the fact is, John was smart, maybe not that smart as Sherlock but he always knows that, when Sherlock turns his head away, he would be smiling. John knows it and he always try to make jokes or use his military rank as much as he can. The other thing Sherlock doesn't know is that John always smiles back, and he hides it too.

Both men didn't talk until they got to Baker Street. They walked upstairs and when they were going to walked into the living room they heard a noise. Both men looked to each other and they got prepare to see who was in their apartment. "Are you going to come or not?" They heard from inside the room, they walked in and they saw Lestrade sat in the sofa. "I was worry because I left you alone last night, I made tea and I get you some aspirin I suppose you have a headache like I do" Sherlock and John sat down in the big sofa and Lestrade stayed in John's sofa. "So what did you do last night when Mycroft and I leave?" Said Lestrade with a little smile in his face, of curse he knew what happened but he wanted to know what excuse they made off. "We don't remember much about last night, Lestrade" John looked a bit embarrassed when he said it. "What is the last thing you remember?" Said Lestrade shocked, he wanted to give them a little push, not to harm their memory. "I remember seeing you and my brother leave for a few drinks and that is all" -Sherlock drank all of his tea and said- " If you excuse me I'm going to my room now, see if I can concentrate" Sherlock left the room and Lestrade looked directly into John's eyes "Do you really don't remember anything else?" John looked confuse "No, I guess in a few hours we would remember everything, why is this so important to you?" "To me?" Said Lestrade clearing his throat " It is not important to me John, the fact is, it is important to you" What do you mean Lestrade? You do know something else, why don't you tell me about it?" John head was going to explode but he wanted to know what he did, or worse, what he did to Sherlock. "John it is complicated... How about this, you stay here for a few hours and if you do not remember anything we go to the bar across the street and I tell you?" John made a face, but he accepted. "All right Greg but in that case you would have to tell me too what you did with Mycroft when you both left the party" John had a big smile in his face and Lestrade wasn't very comfortable talking about his personal relationships but also accepted. Just to see John's face when he'll realise he kissed Sherlock worth it. "All right then, see you at, lets see... 6.30 pm.?" "Better at 6.00 pm. Greg, I don't know if I can stay without knowledge for that long" "Sure then, see you at 6.00" Lestrade smiled, grabbed his things and left the apartment. When he went into his car first thing he did was text Mycroft.

"We have a problem".

"Good after noon for you too Greg, what is wrong with my brother now?" MH

"They don't remember anything, they drank too much last night. I'm meeting John at 6 to talk about it"

"I'll talk to my brother then, this is going to be so much fun" MH

"There is one thing more. He told me that I have to tell him what we did after we left them in the party..."

"Tell him then, unless you fell embarrassed of what we did last night" MH

Lestrade looked into his phone, he didn't know what he was feeling in that moment, he wasn't ashamed of what they did, but it was weird for him to talk about it out loud, God, it was even weird to him to even think about it!

"I'd tell him, maybe a bit of Quid pro quo would help..."

"All right then, if you need anything, call me" MH

Lestrade was going to start the car when a last message arrived.

"And if you don't know, I really enjoy last night, just in case you didn't pay attention when I told you" MH

Lestrade smile and went directly to Scotland Yard.

Sherlock was in his room, he had took showered and he changed his clothes and now he was wearing his pyjama and he was lying in his bed. Why he couldn't remember anything? It was so frustrated and then suddenly just like magic his brother called.

"Hello little brother, having some complications about what you did last night?"

"So I guess Lestrade talked to you... It's funny because I saw he looked like he had problems... sitting"

"Yes, he told me about you and John, and the rest is not of your business"

"You know what John and I did in the party, don't you?"

"Of curse I do little brother, I know everything I thought you knew that too"

"You have to tell me now or.."

"Or what Sherlock? What are you going to do if I don't tell you what you did with John?"

"I will tell our mother"

Mycroft stayed quiet for a bit until he keep talking.

"All right brother, I guess if I'll tell you a bit of what you both did I guess that mind of yours would do the rest..."

"I'm listening"

"Lestrade and I left you both alone and you though that would be a good moment to give John the g"

"The gift"

Mycroft paused to let his brother think. Now he remember everything, the big smile in John's face, how he told him how expensive that gift was, he remembered John's hands in his face and curls, his lips in his, the feeling that they didn't want to move away from each other, they were made for each other.

"It was a placer to help you little brother" And Mycroft hung up.

It was 5.45 and John had taken a shower and he was ready to see Lestrade in the bar. "Sherlock I'm going to see Lestrade, see you tonight OK?" He didn't hear the answer but he could not go to see if Sherlock was fine, he had to go talk to Lestrade as soon as possible.

He arrived at the bar at 5.50 and Lestrade was already there. "I knew you would be earlier and I didn't have a lot of work in the office so.." Actually Lestrade was really anxious to see John's face when he''ll realise. John ordered at coffee and said to Lestrade "I'm-m not really ready Lestrade, tell me about you and Mycroft first, I just... I just have to prepare my self for it, you know..?" Lestrade didn't want to talk about it but he didn't have another choice. "Well I don't know if you know it but my wife and I.. we split up" "I'm sorry Lestrade" Said John sadly "Don't worry, well a few days before your party Mycroft called me to talk about who was going to be in your party, and well... we only talk when I have to watch Sherlock for him but that day we talk a lot, I told him about my wife and he talked about his work... When he had the idea of get you guys drunk.." "The idea of what!?" "Do you want me to keep talking about it or not" "Continue, but you have to clarify that later" Lestrade laughed and kept telling the story "I saw him for the first time at the party, a few minutes before you came, and I didn't imagine him like that, you know "The Iceman" he wasn't like that when we were talking. And you both came and the plan of the pairs dance came up, and I was close to him and we dance together. That wasn't planned, I swear, and the second plan started... We drink a lot like you did and we decided to leave you both alone. And we watch you until you passed out and we left the party together and we get into his apartment and... well you know how this things ends" John was shocked he nearly dropped his coffee cup on him. "All right I think I'm ready" Lestrade looked at him like _are you sure about this John? _and he did an affirmative gesture. "All right then... We wanted to get you drunk because we know you have feelings for Sherlock and we wanted to see you together" John was even more shocked now that he was earlier "Since you when did you know about it?" "Since the day I met you, when you couldn't stop saying how amazing Sherlock was" John stayed quiet a bit more "Continue please" Lestrade delicately continued "We get really drunk and Mycroft and I left you both alone, Sherlock had bought you a gift and he gave it to you, you looked really shocked then too, you said some nonces about the gift and..." "What was the gift Lestrade?" John was looking down, shocked, to the table. "It was a red jersey you looked in ebay..." John started to remember, he remembered how it was the jersey, how he was full of gratitude and the exact moment when he realised Sherlock really cared for him. He remembered how his emotions take his full body, he remembered feel Sherlock's face in his hands, he remembered the taste of Sherlock's lips in his, he remembered that he didn't want to take off from him, he remembered how he felt like they were meant to each other. "Greg" Said John still in shocked, "What am I going to do now?" Lestrade looked at him and said "I only know one thing John, and it is that when you are talking about Sherlock anything is simple" John looked at him trembling and Greg added "It was an innocent kiss John, but Sherlock kissed you back John that has to mean something right?" And both men stayed in quiet silence thinking about what they would do with their respective Homes.

* * *

**Soo I hope you liked it! I put some Mystrade in it just to see how it works... and I love drama, but don't worry, if Sherlock and John are meant to be together, somehow they will be together... Please review or if you want anything to happen in the next chapter tell me in a comment, and if you want to know what is going to happen next follow the story :)**

**And yes, the film John was talking about was Hangover I I really like that movie too :P**


	8. I need to think about us

Chapter 8: I need to think about us

John appeared in the apartment at 1 am. He left Lestrade at the bar shortly after that he remembered the kiss, and he only walked, no direction at all, just walked through London. The night was cold and cloudy, and he was wearing a very thin jacket, but he didn't notice it until he got to the middle of London. The only thing it was in his mind was Sherlock and what he could do when he gets home, one possibility was ask Sherlock if he remembered something, if it weren't so, he would let things as they were and he'd wait for the inevitable a little bit later... but if he would remember everything, the conversation would have to be long and stretched, and John had no idea what he would say to Sherlock. _Did you like it? Do you like me? What do you feel about us?_ Those questions John even couldn't answer them, how could he expect that Sherlock, inexperienced in relationships, would answer them? He came back to reality when he was almost hit by a cab. In that moment he realised it was to late and he looked at his phone to see if there was any messages. There were two messages, one from Lestrade wondering where John was, and another one from Sherlock. John took a deep breath before he opened, he wasn't sure about what that message was about, he even though it could say he would have to leave the apartment in the morning. He looked for a place with a lot of light and he opened.

"Where are you? We ran out of milk. Bring more." SH

John almost had a heart-attack and then he felt released, but, how is that a brilliant mind like his didn't remember what happened?

"I was with Lestrade. I'll go for milk. See you soon"

And John got on the way to a nearby store that could be still open, and then he went straight to his way home, ready to talk to Sherlock.

He had spent all afternoon thinking about what he would do when he would see John. It was 12pm. and, by now, Lestrade had asked him twice if John had came home already, but no, no signs of John. Sherlock had thought of going out to look for him, but he didn't know what he would tell him when he'll find him, so he made a plan that it didn't make him seem desperate to know where he was. "There is no milk, and it's too late, where are you?" was one of 20 messages that he wrote and deleted before sending the final one to John. He didn't want to sound distant or too worried, so after too much of thinking he sent the last message.

"I was with Lestrade. I'll go for milk. See you soon"

John had lied to him, but he understood it. John needed time, like he had it, to think about what is going to happen to themselves.

It was 1 am. when John arrived in the 221B of Baker Street with two battles of milk in his hand. _"act natural"_ John was saying to himself when he got up stairs. When he looked into the living room, he saw Sherlock lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. He looked like he was in his Mind place. "I have arrived" said John looking for a reaction in Sherlock. He opened his eyes and looked at him still lying on the sofa. " I didn't know you even left, I thought you have been on your room since Lestrade left the apartment" That was a lie of course, actually Sherlock have been watching his clock every minute since John texted him back. "I've been out for more than 6 hours Sherlock! How could you not even notice that I left?" John was furious and he couldn't even believe what the man who he thought he liked him was saying- " And now I know that talk could be an horrible mistake" -John wanted to punch him in the face, and his heart, his mind, all of him wanted to leave the room but he couldn't move, he was shocked and his hopeless eyes were looking directly into Sherlock's eyes. "I was helping my brother with an issue" -clarified Sherlock, it was an unintelligent lie, but John's eyes were lost in doubt and he had to improvise- "I'm so sorry John you know you are important to me and I sounded like I didn't care about you at all.." John eyes close a little bit, he didn't know what to say or what to do so he change the subject of the conversation "I'm going to put the milk in the fridge, it's late Sherlock..." John didn't look back at Sherlock and he just went straight to the kitchen. _" __when you are talking about Sherlock anything is simple" _John remembered Lestrade talking about Sherlock, _"oh Lestrade, you just don't have idea...". _Sherlock was looking directly into John's direction, he knew he was, disappointed it might be the word for describe John's emotional state. John was about to opened the fridge door when he remembered his lousy excuse about making John go to search for an open store for getting milk and making him come earlier. But the thing was that there were two bottles of milk in the fridge! "John!" screamed Sherlock like if he just saw a ghost, before John had the opportunity of open the fridge. John nearly dropped because of the shock the shopping bag. "Damn it Sherlock what is going on!?" Sherlock was too close to John's face, Sherlock didn't calculated the distance and he got to close that their bodies were a few inches to each other. John's breathing started to accelerate, he was lost, he didn't know what to do in that moment or why Sherlock have done it. It wasn't Sherlock's plan to get that close but he didn't try to separate from John's body and John was against the fridge, so he couldn't move, but he wouldn't move even if he could do it. Just one second more they said to themselves, one second more and I would get apart from him, but the seconds past and Sherlock's mouth began to approach that of John slowly. Their eyes were looking deeply into each others eyes and the rest of the world didn't matter, _"who cares about how complicated Sherlock can be, he is my Sherlock, I can handle him" _John was looking into Sherlock's mouth which was more close of his mouth. _"Relationships are complicated, they need time, time that I expend in cases... But this is John, he is the only one that knows me for who I really am, he knows what I need, and he is the only one who will not try to change me" _Sherlock spoke when their lips were at one inch to each other "Maybe I was drunk yesterday but don't even try to think that I didn't enjoy of it" John's pulse accelerated even more, Sherlock knew about the kiss and he didn't look like it was something normal, like he didn't care about the fact that he kissed him, but it wasn't something normal, that _relationship_ or whatever they got was going to a new level and John wanted to be sure about it and be sure that Sherlock himself was sure about what they were going to do and that _this _wasn't only a heater "Sherlock I can't do it, not know" Sherlock stepped away from John, he looked confuse, he thought John liked him, he thought they could be together. "All right John, I think I misunderstood everything" Sherlock was going to left the kitchen to get into his room when John stopped him. "You didn't misunderstood anything Sherlock, we need to talk about this, we need to talk about what is what we want... It's too late Sherlock, lets talk abut it in the morning, okey?" Sherlock was confused but he agreed "I'll put the milk in the fridge, go to sleep John" Sherlock's face looked like an abandoned puppy and John couldn't resist and he kissed Sherlock's forehead "until tomorrow Sherlock" he went back to the living room and Sherlock said "Actually John it's 2 am. In the morning, it would be better if you said until this morning" John looked back at Sherlock with a smile in his face. "Sure Sherlock, until this very morning" He waved his head and prepared to climb stairs to reach his room, but Sherlock's phone was buzzing and he was busy with the milk so he check it. It was a text from Lestrade.

"Is John in home now? I'm worry just as you are, please text me when he gets home"

Indeed Sherlock care about him, he lied to him but it didn't matter, John smiled to the text and got into his room prepared for the next day.

**Sorry I've been busy, but I hope you all liked :)**


	9. Sherlock's revenge plan

Chapter 9: Sherlock's revenge plan

John had been in bed for more than 2 hours. First he had turned to one side, then to the other and then turned to the first side again, over and over again for 2 hours. The only thing he could think about was Sherlock, actually in Sherlock's lips approaching to his own, he remembered how Sherlock's breathing and his own, were heavier than ever, Sherlock's hip against his own, he remembered how he felt his friend's erection against his abdomen, the feeling of his growing erection, the deep look of Sherlock's eyes and how they were more dilated than ever...

He thought about get up from bed and take a cold shower, but Sherlock's bedroom was under his room and he was sure Sherlock would deduce how hot and horny he was... And he didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Suddenly he heard a noise, it was 4 am., what the hell was going to do Sherlock at that time of the day? He heard the sound of Sherlock's door opening, the followed steps and the sound of Sherlock going upstairs. John was really nervous, he had a growing boner and now that he had heard Sherlock going up stairs and he was getting so close to his door... He was, indeed, hot and excited. A few steps more and Sherlock would be in his door and John was frightened, he didn't know what was going to happen when Sherlock opened the door. But John waited a few seconds and Sherlock was on the other side of the door, and then he walked into John's bathroom. _"Why is Sherlock in my bathroom when he has his own bath next to his ...?" _He heard the water falling from the shower. _"Of course!" _John thought to himself _"He wanted to heard him, he wanted to be sure that I'll hear him" _

When Sherlock was in his bed he got an idea. John left him really excited with a big boner between his legs. Why John thought he didn't care about what he wanted to do? He had been more than 2 months looking in the Internet about relationships, of course, John didn't know about that. _"You are stupid Sherlock"_ -He thought to himself- _"If you'd told him, you could be right now up stairs with him and..." _Great! He was excited, again! Meeting John had made Sherlock see how difficult is being in love with someone. He had never had an erection before he met John, well excluding the times when he had an erection upon waking when he was a teenager, but he never touched himself or relieved himself, he only had a cold shower. But then John came into his life. The first time he knew he had an erection was when John killed the man from "Study in pink" like John just to called the case. When they got into the apartment, he got into his room and he realised he had it. He didn't know what to do with it so he took a cold shower. The following times he kept doing the same thing, but when he realised John liked him too he started to search in the Internet. He couldn't call Mycroft of course, it could be really uncomfortable so he just looked into John's Internet history. He found a few "interesting" videos. He didn't know how people could do what he was looking at, he was really confuse, sex intimidated him, yes, but he could learn. He closed the laptop a few times because that was awkward for him, but he knew that was the only form to learn and he will please John when he would have the chance. He looked for videos more chord with the kind of relationship he would have with John. That was more uncomfortable that the rest of the videos that he had seen. It was really complicated and Sherlock was shocked. How is he supposed to do that with John? Who would be in one? Are the positions the say before coming to bed? Would it hurt?. Sherlock was definitely lost if you talk about sex. He was confused but then, he saw a photo of John in the computer, he was smiling with his military uniform, that tun him on. He began to descend his hand to his crotch. He had the video in the left side of the laptop and he put John's photo in the right side. He started to put down his zip and his hand got into his own underwear. He thought about John and him doing the exactly same thing that the men in the video. He started to touch his cock and the he began masturbate him with slow movements. When he finished he couldn't believe how incredible it was. And now he was on his bed with a boner again. He was going to his own bathroom when he heard the sound of John moving in his bed and he decided to go into John's bathroom and make a few loud noises.

And there he was in John's shower, he lay in the bath and began to masturbate him. John started to hear Sherlock's groans and his hand run into his underwear, when he realised, he was masturbating too, he really enjoy it and bit his lip so hard that the blood run through his mouth into his neck and then his pyjama. The groans of both men became loudly and they were thinking in how incredible would be when they lay together. Sherlock came first and when John heard him, he came too. John cleaned his hand with handkerchief and Sherlock got off the bath and he put his clothes on again. When Sherlock opened the bathroom's door John was waiting for him in his bedroom's door. "You could come into my room, you know?" He said with a smile in his face. He wasn't uncomfortable with the situation and neither was Sherlock. "You said we would talk in the morning and I didn't want to wake you up, but swear by those moans, I guess you have not slept much" -Sherlock realised John's lip was bleeding- What happened to your lip John?" He approached him to inspect his wound. "I get a little bit too passionate that's all" -Sherlock couldn't avoid laugh really hard, and John hit him in his stomach- "You are going to wake Miss Hudson, Sherlock!" Sherlock came even closer and he bit his ear "With our groans, John, I'm sure she got up a long time ago" He thought fast and he remembered a scene of one of those videos he saw on the Internet when, one of them bite the other one and then he licked, so he decided to do the same thing. He bit John's ear again and not making eye-contact he licked the rests of blood from the lips of John.

John was turned on again. He never had been that fast before, he usually has to wait like half an hour to get back in shape. But with Sherlock was different he wanted him right there in that exactly moment. "Oh Sherlock!" -John screamed when Sherlock stroked his hard crotch- "I want you right now, lets go to my bed" That was what Sherlock wanted all along, he wanted to say no to John like he said to him before. But it was really hard to say it. "John, you said we have to wait until the morning" Sherlock said while John bit his neck. "It's now in the morning Sherlock, come on" John looked into his eyes, but the trainings against mind control couldn't help in that moment. "John, we will talk and then you'll be mine" He said that in a deep voice and John was really turn on by now, but he agreed. "All right Sherlock, we will talk about us, and everything you want to ask me I will answer it" -John got closer to Sherlock's mouth and he stood on tiptoe- "but there is one thing you need to know Sherlock" -Sherlock was really curious ans John made a pause to see his nervous, _friend?,_ John didn't know how to called him in that moment but he didn't care.- "The thing is Sherlock, is YOU are going to be mine, every single part of you, don't forget about that" John kissed him hard and Sherlock didn't know what to do. All the questions he had would be answer, yes, but he wasn't sure if sex would hurt a lot. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you in 30 minutes in the living room" John's eyes were dilated and Sherlock deduced what he will be doing during those 30 minutes in the shower. "I'll be waiting for you with a cup of tea in 30 minutes, I hope you won't be rude and be late" John smiled and whisper "In a few hours you will be begging me for more time" And John left him there in the middle of the place and got into his room for some clean clothes. Sherlock was terrified but he walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa. John was going to be really hard with him? He didn't know and he was terrified about it. He heard the sound of John's shower and he was ready for made tea. He knew John, John would never hurt him, not on purpose of course, and he knew John could be a little too passionate some time. But it didn't matter Sherlock was going to be with his John. In some point he didn't care about being hurt by him, he would get used to it at the end, he only wanted to be between John's arms and anything else wouldn't matter. Sherlock took to cups of tea and he got ready for the close conversation.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the chapter isn't too long. I had some problems in the family and I had to take care of my cousins for a while. Anyway next chapter is going to be bigger of course, and If you want anything more that Sherlock would ask John or vice versa, you can say it on an comment or if you really like it post a review. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. The interrogation

Chapter 10: The interrogation

Sherlock waited for John so, he sat in the living room. He heard the sound of the door's bathroom opening, and he heard John's steps walking down the stairs. Quickly, Sherlock took a newspaper, actually it was a newspaper from the last month, because he wanted to look less interested and worrier than he really was. John arrived in the living room with only a towel a round his hip. Sherlock looked from behind the newspaper and he just couldn't stop avoid look all over John's naked chest, he saw all his scars, there were more than what he thought. He looked to his shoulder, and there it was, a big scar from when he got shot in Afghanistan.

"Sherlock!" -Screamed John getting Sherlock back to reality. John put his hands around his own chest- "Stop looking at me like that Sherlock, it makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm sure you have seen naked guys before..." -In that second John remembered who was he talking to- "You know, never mind". Sherlock tried to hid how ashamed he was, so he tried to have some fun from an uncomfortable John Watson.

"If you don't want me to look at you, why are you provoking me like that?" John's face became red and Sherlock's face had a very dirty smile in his face that he had practised.

"My clothes are in the dryer Sherlock!" -John tried not to look too red, while Sherlock returned to have his regular face, without having his eyes perplexed which were looking directly into John's eyes.- "Sherlock you are so... never mind I don't need this right now"- And John went directly into the kitchen searching for his clothes, meanwhile, Sherlock couldn't stop looking to John's firm back. He was not used to such spicy conversations but he saw it on a video, one of those videos which you can't look around other people, and he was really starting to enjoy that kind of conversation.

John found his clothes and he put them on still embarrassed, he was wearing a white shirt and those hideous khaki pants that only he liked them. While he was putting his shirt on he swear he will take his revenge really soon.

He walked into the living room and Sherlock offered him a cup of tea. He had changed the sofas, now they were face to face. "Well John, you were the one interested with this interrogation, how do you want to start?" John was looking to the cup of tea, frozen, he had a lot of time to think about him, but he had so many questions to ask him...

"I don't know Sherlock, lets start from the beginning, how about we talk about the first time you kissed some one"

Sherlock was thoughtful, without lifting a muscle, he looked like he was searching in his memory, like a computer looking for a file. "Actually John, I think I have never kissed someone" John was shocked, he didn't remember the kiss of his birthday party? He was sure that he said he remembered.

"But Sherlock the other day I-"

"Let me finish John" -Sherlock's eyes looked deeply into John's, he looked concerned.- "The thing is John, I actually never kissed someone, excepting my own mother, but that was long ago when I was a kid. I have only been kissed, John, I've never kissed anyone..." -John was looking to his friend, who looked lost in his thoughts- "Now if you ask me how many times I have been kissed, well, the first time someone kissed me was in, kindergarten? No, let me think, I think I deleted this a long time ago"

John didn't know what to do so he just changed the subject of the conversation "It doesn't matter Sherlock, we can talk about something else if you want" But Sherlock was in his _mind place _so John knew then he wouldn't listen to him until he'd find out the remember. John took a few sips of tea and suddenly Sherlock got back from his _mind place_.

"Now I remember John, I t was in primary school, a little girl called Irene, she was 8 like me and we were on the same class. I remember she used to talk to me a lot, I didn't really like her because she talked a lot, but she was really smart and she became my only friend, until one day she came to me and she told me she had to go because her parents had to leave London... She just put her lips on my mouth, nothing more, just an innocent kiss and she left me there."

John stayed calm in his sit, he didn't know what to say, Sherlock looked like he didn't care about it but he felt something in the tone of his voice like he break a little beat while he was remembering.

"All right, now, Quid pro quo John, it is your turn" John looked refuse.

"I thought I was going to be the one who would ask for questions Sherlock" -Sherlock put his puppy eyes, like John had named them, and he couldn't refuse.- "All right, all right I will tell you about my first kiss" -Sherlock made a face of complete satisfaction and John began to remember.- "I was 5 or 6 years old. I was blond with blue eyes, and all the girls liked me. But there was one girl in particular named Ana, she had curly hair and green eyes, she was very clever and danced great. She was the first girl that I liked and the first that I kissed."

Both men stayed in silence for a while.

"All right" -Said finally Sherlock after he drank all of his tea.- "It's my turn John, tell me everything you want me to answer you"

"I wanted to ask you this just to be sure, but if you don't want to answer it, it doesn't matter"-John wanted Sherlock to be comfortable and safe with him and he didn't want to scare him, so he made a pause and looked to him. He made a sign with his head telling him that he was ready and John continued.- "Have you ever been with someone in a full relationship, Sherlock?"

Sherlock did not leave at any time to look at the floor.

"I've you are asking me if I ever had been in a relationship with someone, the answer is no." -He seemed a mix of regret, confusion and sorrow at once, but that was only what John deduced from Sherlock's face. When he was going to say something, he continued.- "If you are asking me instead if I had ever had intercourse with someone the answer is no again... I assume that you had had a lot of relationships since you were on primary school, didn't you, John?"

John was shocked, he didn't expect to hear that, and especially not in that tone. Sherlock looked devastated, he thought John's relationships wouldn't affect him, but they did. Only the thoughts of John being with someone else made Sherlock feel something new. We all call at that jealous, but he doesn't know about them. John realised of it too, he realised that Sherlock was indeed jealous, and he didn't want to hurt him talking about his relationships.

"I have never been with a man before too, Sherlock." -John talked John spoke honestly and softly to him.- "Yes, I've been with women but this, this is all new to me, you are my best friend, a male friend, and I fell in love with you, and that is a new feeling to me Sherlock, I am afraid too"

Sherlock looked to John's candid eyes. He was pissed off and he didn't want John to feel pity about him.

"You say you love me John, but the thing is, I have never felt in love with anyone, I don't know if I will ever do"

Were the jealous the ones who were talking, but John didn't realised that. He felt his heart breaking in pieces. _"Sherlock will never love me"_ He thought to himself.

When Sherlock realised what he had said it was too late.

"John I'm sorry I didn't meant to say that"

"Yes, of course you did Sherlock!" -John was angrier than ever, even angrier than when Sherlock tried to drug him for the case of _The hounds of Buskerville.- _"I am, of course just one of your experiments, only a throwaway man, who you thing you can have when ever you want, because, yeah it's me John, the kindest man of all, the only man sillier enough for share his apartment and give his heart to you, machine!"

John had never called a machine like that, he was too angry for being sentimental. John was really pissed off, just like Sherlock.

"So this is all! I'm a machine, that's all that you are going to say about me? Maybe if you didn't come hear in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation and you wouldn't be distracting me from my cases!"

John could not spend more time in that room, not with him, there, yelling, ruining their friendship. He, somehow knew this could happen. Sherlock only care for himself, no one more than himself. John walked down stairs and without saying a word more, he left the apartment. He was crying in the moment he left, he didn't know if it was because of his fury, his pain in his chest, because his friendship ended, or because he just found out that the man he felt in love with wasn't after all the man he thought he was. The only place he knew it could be safe it was Molly's flat, but she wasn't there, so he went to Lestrade's flat.

"May I stay here for a little bit?" He asked when Lestrade opened the door.

"All that you need John. If you need to talk, when you'll be ready, just tell me." John appreciated it, but he went directly into Lestrade's guest room and he stayed there, crying in silence.

In Baker Street Sherlock started to shoot the wall. He was concerned, he had that pain in his chest... A tear came from his eye, what if he would never see his John again? What if he had lost him for ever? Just because of some jealous... The phone rang. It was Mycroft, _"of curse" _he thought, everything that happens Mycroft knows it immediately.

"Not now Mycroft I have some things I have to-"

"Don't come to me now talking shit Sherlock!" -Mycroft sounded really pissed off by the phone. Even more scarier than ever before.- "Lestrade just called me, I know about John, I know you hurt the only man, actually the only person who would ever truly love you, Why Sherlock? Why?"

"It-It is complicated Mycroft"

"No, no it is not Sherlock! You love him even if you don't know that now but you do, and he loves you more than anything! So now you are going to prepare something as an apologise immediately!"

He didn't let Sherlock to refuse, he just hang the phone. Sherlock knew what he was going to do. He will get his John back no matter how long he will have to wait for him, he will get him back.

* * *

**Yes, I know it hurt a little bit. I heat when characters hurt each other, but I thought get a bit of drama would make it more interesting.**

**First** **I want to thank my friends Irene and Ana for their support I love you girls I hope you like it, it's the first fanfic they read so you tell me if you liked it ^^**

**And I hope you all like it! Will Sherlock get his John back? I hope so... Keep reading and in the next chapter you will know it, but maybe you have to wait a little bit more. The next chapter will be in 2 weeks I think because I have the final exams... **

**Please if you like it post a review and I hope you will keep reading it :)**


End file.
